Pride and Arrogance
by HeidiBax
Summary: Kagome looks forward to a demon-free weekend at home only to find and injured hanyou waiting for her when she gets there. What's happened to Inuyasha? Can Kagome bully him into letting her help?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I profit from this work of fan fiction. =)

Chapter 1

Kagome began the short walk home from and school pulled her thin sweater closed. Aside for the oncoming cold she loved this time of year. The sights, the sounds, the smells, and most of all the feelings they evoked. A smiled graced her face when she remembered it was Friday and she would have the night all to herself. Her family had made plans to visit relatives out of time some time ago and while she was invited, Kagome felt like some restful alone time seemed like just what she needed. She was looking forward to a long bath, some modern cooking, and some demon-free relaxation. Kagome sighed happily and continued on.

It wasn't long before she approached the steps to her family's shrine. She climbed them quickly anxious to be home. She slid her front door open and leaned down to remove her shoes when she noticed the door to the well house was opened slightly. "_That's strange_" she thought to herself" _I don't remember leaving the door open. Maybe Grandpa forgot to shut it all the way while leading some tourists through_." It was then that she noticed through the crack in the door a hand on the ground, a clawed hand. "_Inuyasha!_" she screamed. She ran to the well house and ripped open the doors. She found her hanyou lying face down on the ground. She rolled him over quickly and leaned down to make sure he was breathing. He was "_Thank the Gods_" she thought. He was a mess, covered in blood and dirt. She was certain not all the blood was Inuyasha's; she'd seen him worse than this. She cringed thinking about it. "_Inuyasha, what happened to you?_" Kagome thought agonizingly. "_Brrrrrrrr_" she said through chattering teeth rubbing her arms for warmth. "I've got to get him inside…..but how" she asked herself. Her only option was to link her arms under his, pull his back up against her chest and drag him. "_After all, it's not that far_" she thought decidedly. Kagome shuffled him through the front door and into the living room where she rolled him onto a guest futon on the floor.

She swiftly grabbed her first aid kit, a bowl with warm water, and some towels. She blushed at the thought of removing his haori and kisode but she had to assess and clean his wounds. Kagome glanced at his face periodically, hoping he would stir. After a few moments of struggling she was able to remove the tops. "_Okay, he is a lot heavier then he looks_" she thought. She cleaned off his face, arms, and chest with a warm washcloth and bent down to inspect his wounds more closely. Aside from a rather large set of gashes across his chest and both arms, the rest were mild scratches and were already beginning to heal. She cleaned the large gash, which was beginning to look more and more like a claw mark, with antiseptic ointment and bandaged his chest and arms. "_I don't think he'll feel like moving his arms for a few days_" she thought sadly.

"_Inuyasha……?_" she leaned down and whispered softly. She brushed a stray hair from his face and let her hand linger long enough to feel a blush creep upon her face. She shook off her emerging feelings and gathered his kisode and haori to wash. That kept her occupied for a few minutes; she then began to alternate between nervous pacing and sitting beside Inuyasha to watch him sleep. After nightfall she began to get worried. She couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, she'd resigned herself to sit and stare. Finally sometime after midnight, her exhaustion set in and she positioned herself on the floor facing him and nodded off to sleep.

Inuyasha awoke at daybreak, his eyes adjusting the morning sun pouring through the windows. For a moment he wondered where he was until he caught a whiff of Kagome's scent. He turned slightly and saw her curled up and lying on the floor beside him. A wave of relief washed over him when he realized not only where but when he was. "_But, how did I get here_" he thought. The details were still foggy in his mind. He began to sit up and winced in pain from the pressure on his arms and chest.

Kagome awoke immediately and shot straight up. "_Inuyasha, thank goodness_!" her voice fraught with relief as she threw arms around him.

"_Ouchhhhhhh_" he whined and pulled back annoyed.

"_Sorry_" Kagome said softly "_I'm just so happy your okay, you've been out unconscious for so long. Inuyasha, what happened to you? Why did you come here? How long were you here before I found you? Where_"

"_Geez, one question at a time Kagome_" he interrupted "_I'm wondering some of the same things_"

"_What do you mean_" she asked hesitantly "_You don't remember what happened?_"

"_Feh, course I do, I just can't think of it right now_ _with all_ _you're babbling_"

"_Babbling_!?" "_Inuyasha, if you weren't already hurt I'd "__**you know what**__" you_" Kagome retorted.

"_Feh"_

"_First things first, how are you feeling, and none of your over the top "__**my body's built different act**__", you're with me so be honest_" Kagome pleaded.

"_I'm fine_"

"_Inuyashaaaaa_"

"_Okay…. I'm a little sore_" he admitted clearly annoyed.

"_Thank you_" Kagome said smiling "_If I get you some medicine for the pain will you take it_" she questioned.

Inuyasha nodded

Kagome brought back a small white pill and a glass of water. "_Okay, swallow this and drink the water_" she said offering it to him.

Inuyasha reached for the glass and grimaced in pain.

"_Wait_" she motioned for him to put his arms back down. "_Here, open_" she said reaching up and touching the side of his mouth.

"_Kagomeee_" he growled annoyed and tried to reach again for the pill clearly in pain.

"_Open!_" she demanded "_Those are serious wounds and I know you're in pain, would you just let me help you!"_

"_Fine, if it means so much to you_" he muttered and opened his mouth wide enough for Kagome to put the pill in.

"_Now, drink_" she said placing the cup against his lips.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes but finished the water. Kagome grinned savoring every moment. As she pulled the cup away few drops of water trickled down his lips. Kagome without thinking wiped it away with her thumb while cupping the side of his face. "_I can't believe I just did that_" Kagome's mind screamed. Inuyasha felt himself go warm and silently prayed his face wasn't displaying what he was feeling.

**Hi guys,**

**This initially started as a one-shot. I think it might be interesting enough to go on. What do you think? Any reviews, comment, etc are as usual appreciated. =)Heidi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2**

"Ahem" Kagome cleared her throat as she quickly pulled her hand back and placed it in her lap absentmindedly straightening the pleats in her skirt. The sound of Inuyasha stomach growl brought Kagome out of her self-conscious trance. Her head popped up meeting his eyes. "Are you hungry? I could make you some ramen." She offered.

Inuyasha nodded weakly.

"Okay" she said slapping her hands in front of her. "Be right back"

Inuyasha nodded and resumed his position on the futon. His eyes slowly grow heavy as the feeling of comfort and safety washed over him.

The rattling noise of the door sliding open brought Inuyasha back to consciousness. He wasn't sure how long he'd been out but by the amount of food on the tray Kagome was carrying, it had been a while.

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide at the sight of the sheer amount of food Kagome had prepared. There were at least three containers of ramen, a few rice balls, some kind of glazed meat on a stick, pickled radish, those sod-e things she liked so much, and some kind of fruit dish he couldn't quite make out.

"Geez, Kagome, I'm not dying or anything"

"I know that!" Kagome replied briskly already preparing for his blunt honesty when it came to her cooking. "You need to get your strength up though, and besides this isn't all for you, I thought we could share it." She sat the tray down on the floor and crawled over to him.

"Can you sit up?" she asked softly.

"Feh" he replied arrogantly pushing himself up trying not to cringe from the pain. Kagome crawled behind him and linked her arms under his helping the injured hanyou to a fully upright position.

"Hold on" she said as she gathered pillows from the couch and propped them around and behind him so he could lean back comfortably.

"There" she said happily as she patted the pillows. "Lean back." Inuyasha rolled his eyes but did as she said. Kagome turned behind her and grabbed the tray of food pulling out the legs from underneath it; she placed it on his lap. Inuyasha watched her curiously as she popped open a can of soda and the familiar fizz begin to bubble up. She squealed as she quickly tried to clean and contain it. Then she put some strange white stick into the can.

"What's that" Inuyasha questioned.

"Oh, it's a straw. You use it to drink, so you don't have to lean down so far, see." She demonstrated proudly. Inuyasha watched as the colored liquid made its way the straw and into her mouth. "Here, you try" she said holding the container to him so the straw was only inches from his face. Inuyasha hesitated. _She wants me to share a drink with her? _In his mind this was quite intimate._ Why would anyone want to drink after a dirty half-breed?_

Kagome sensed his uncertainty "Uh….sorry, I can get you your own" she said quietly pulling the drink away. "No" Inuyasha said quickly "It's just no one's ever….it's just most people think…." Kagome smiled sweetly at him as if she understood and offered the drink to him again. He leaned up slightly, drank quite a bit, and leaned back again. Kagome pulled back the soda and as if to reassure him took another sip herself.

Inuyasha reached for a cup of ramen and tried to keep the pain coursing through his body, from showing on his face. Kagome could see through the act of course. Though his face was still as stone, his clawed hand shook and his ears twitched with every move. He was determined to do this, showing his pain was a sign of weakness, and the demon in him saw the shame in it. His hand wrapped around the cup of noodles and he lifted it up and to himself. Kagome saw the cup tremble. She sighed aloud frustrated at the hanyou's stubbornness.

Kagome reached up and placed both hands around his ramen cup pulling it from his grasp.

"Hey!Kagomeee" he whined "What are you doing?"

"Helping you" she answered scooting closer. She twisted a clump of noodles around her chopstick and offered them to her annoyed hanyou.

Kagome chuckled; the pout of a toddler was obvious on his usually scowling face.

"I can do it myself you know!" he retorted proudly.

"I know you can"

"Then let me" he snapped back trying to grab the noodles she held just out of his reach.

"No" she shouted back staring at him angrily. After a minute of silent staring he leaned back and looked away.

"Inuyasha……Why won't you let me help you?" she questioned sadly.

"I don't need it" he answered bitterly.

"I see" Kagome answered sadly. She made her way to the other side of the room to an oversized plushy chair. She sat sideways in it draping her legs over the arm of the chair and stared out of the living room windows.

_Baka, Baka, Baka _his mind chanted _she was only trying to help._ As much as he tried to push Kagome away she was always there. The first true friend he'd ever had. The thought of losing her and being alone again terrified him.

Several minutes of silence went by. Finally Kagome came back and resumed her place beside him. She picked another can of soda, opened it, and took a sip. She looked up to find him staring at her sadly.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly.

"It's okay" Kagome answered softly.

"It's not……..you were just trying to help"

"I'm too pushy" she answered sadly "I'm sorry"

"Grrrrrrrr, don't apologize Kagome" he growled. He sighed loudly "It's just……….I've been alone for so long…….I'm not used to this." _Or these feelings_ he thought.

"Well get used to it" she answered determined "There are people who care about you now." Kagome could feel her face warm.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in amazement and he nodded. _Thank you Kagome_ he thought.

"Now……..do you want some help eating or not?" Kagome asked softly.

Inuyasha nodded. Kagome smiled proudly reached for the ramen, she had won this battle.

Review, pretty, pretty please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I profit from this work of fan fiction. =)

Chapter 3

Kagome sighed in relief. Inuyasha was finally beginning to return to normal. _Well normal for him_ she thought. She had succeeded in getting him to eat, with her help of course. After the rather large meal she could see his eyelids growing heavy. She tried suggested he rest but, as usual, he responded with a sarcastic "Feh". _Can he be anymore stubborn_ she thought chuckling silently. She resigned and hopped on the couch Indian style behind the grumpy hanyou. She grabbed the TV remote and turned the "strange box" as Inuyasha called it, on. She flipped channel to channel hoping to find something they'd both enjoy.

"Oi!" Inuyasha shouted "What was that?"

Kagome flinched. She had quickly bypassed a station playing an old samurai movie hoping he wouldn't see it. Unfortunately, even as quick as she was, his senses were keener.

"Go backkkkkk" Inuyasha whined like a sullen child.

"It was just an old samurai movie, I'm sure we can find something better" Kagome insisted.

"Kagomeeeeeee"

"Fine!" _I'll just get him to sleep and I'll be able to watch whatever I want_ she thought mischievously.

She reluctantly switched the channel back and even though she couldn't see Inuyasha's face, she was almost certain he was smirking victoriously.

After a few minutes of the movie Kagome's eyes began to wander around the room aimlessly. The settled on the large mane of white hair draped in front of her. Suddenly an idea sprung to mind.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned sweetly.

"Hmmmmmmmm" the hanyou responded obviously distracted.

"Can I play with your hair?" she asked hesitantly, waiting for almost certain rejection.

"I guess….."Inuyasha answered confused by her request.

"Yay!" Kagome squealed as she bound off the couch and up the stairs two by two to fetch her brush.

Just as quickly as she'd left she had returned still chattering with excitement.

She resumed her position on the couch and gently pulled his thick hair into her lap. She pulled a tuft of it up and inspected it. She found herself fascinated by its luminosity and surprisingly its softness, _like fur_ she thought.

Inuyasha tried to remain still but having Kagome so close created a dull ache in his chest. He wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms, he longed for it. He felt his body begin to tingle and a strange feeling of relaxation flow over him. _I could definitely get used to this_ he thought sadly. Her felt her bring the brush up and pull it through his hair. After a few swipes she gathered the hair and proceeded to pull it up and fashion it in several funny ways around his head as she leaned around and chuckled at the results.

"Heyyyyyyy" he whined "What exactly are you doing Kagome?"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh" she giggled "Watch your movie"

Another fit of laughter exploded from Kagome as she leaned around to evaluate her latest style. She was laughing with such fervor she could hardly feel herself begin to fall until it was too late. With a loud thud she fell against the floor. She bit her lip and glanced at Inuyasha as she tried to hide an embarrassed smile.

"Nice clumsy" he said laughing hysterically. "Maybe you should spend a little less time on my hair and more on balance" he choked out.

She stuck her tongue out at him as she tried to refrain from laughing herself. _It's really good to see him smile though_ she thought _he so rarely does anymore_. She sat back up and moved to resume her position on the couch.

"Be careful" he chirped mockingly.

"If you weren't already hurt……" she teased plopping down behind him.

"Feh, I could take it" he replied arrogantly.

"Hush" Kagome grunted reaching up and grabbing one of his furry ears in each of her hands. She gave them a quick gentle tug and proceeded to rub the furry appendages with her fingers in a circular motion. She waited for Inuyasha to pull away but to her surprise he did just the opposite. She could feel him tip his head back edging closer, as if he enjoyed it. She smiled at her new discovery.

Inuyasha was in heaven. He tried in vain not to show it. His mind raced _how does she do this to me_ he wondered. The feeling of comfort was too much for the boy as his mind and body became overcome by contentment. He felt his eyelids begin to droop, but for once he just didn't care._ In this moment, he was safe, happy, cared for, and maybe just maybe even loved and he was determined to savor it _he thought as he drifted to sleep.

Kagome continued massaging in silence grinning at Inuyasha's occasional moans. _Well at least I know he's enjoying it_ she thought happily. Several moments of silence passed and Kagome leaned up curiously. _He's asleep_ she thought triumphantly. _Success! _Her smile spanned ear to ear as she slowly edged out from behind the exhausted hanyou and placed a pillow under his head.

She stood and surveyed the living room, she didn't want to leave him but she was dying for a bath. She took one last look at the sleeping dog demon and smiled racing up the stairs anxious for a little break.

**Reviews mean the world to me! Thanks for reading =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Special Thanks to **_**PetPeeves12, Hintr, Shroud1919, ElementWing, MyInuyasha15, RoseyBee, and InuYashaFreak.**_** Thanks so much for all the reviews and comments. You guys totally motivated me to update so soon. You guys Rock! HeidiBax=)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I profit from this work of fan fiction. =)

**Chapter 4**

Kagome turned the nozzle and began to fill her bath with warm water. She added a capful of lightly scented bubble bath watched the bubble begin to rise. Kagome smiled in anticipation as she turned and stared at herself in the mirror. She had changed so much lately. Not only was she starting to feel like a woman, she was beginning to look like one too. "Hmmmmmmmmmmm" the young miko frowned indifferently as she removed her clothes and lowered herself into the soothing water. She leaned back and tried to quiet her mind but questions continued to plague her. Her head slowly lowered into the water as she stared at the ripples the dripping faucet created. _Inuyasha is badly wounded_ she thought _I just don't understand why he didn't go to Keade's. How could he know I would be here……and who or what could've done that to him…._She sat contemplating like that for what seemed like several minutes. Out of nowhere a loud bang pulled her from her thoughts. Kagome sprung out of the tub grabbing a large purple bath towel and wrapping it around herself as she ran down the stairs.

"Inuyasha?" she questioned worriedly trying not to slip as she ran down to where she'd left the sleeping hanyou. Kagome found Inuyasha face down on the floor just a few feet from the entrance to the living room. "Inuyasha!" she screamed worriedly as she ran to his side. "What are you doing? Are you alright? She asked as she kneeled down and gently rolled him over.

Inuyasha winced in pain and embarrassment. A fierce blush crept across his face when his eyes caught a glimpse of Kagome's lack of clothing. "Ka….Kagome…." he stuttered in shock. His body grew warm at the sight of the half-naked miko, suds dripping down her body provocatively.

Kagome blushed and looked down, tightening the towel around her. "I didn't exactly have time to get dressed" she muttered under her breath defensively. "Now what are you doing Inuyasha? Are you trying to open your wounds back up?!" Kagome demanded protectively.

"Feh" Inuyasha responded turning away "For your information" he snapped back "I needed to use the bathroom, I thought I could make it on my own."

"Oh….." Kagome answered awkwardly. "Well come on then" she said decidedly as she slipped her arms under his and tried to lift the squirming boy to his feet.

"What?!" Inuyasha squealed.

"Look, I'm just going to help you there. I'm not going to go in with you….geez. Now help me out here, you're heavy you know!" Kagome replied straining to lift the weakened hanyou.

Inuyasha growled softly in response but began to sit up. They struggled together but soon Inuyasha was on his feet. Kagome wrapped his arm around her neck and reminded him to lean against her for support as they slowly staggered down the hall to the nearest restroom. _Thank goodness he already knows how to use these modern restrooms_ Kagome thought as she leaned against the wall outside of the bathroom, waiting for Inuyasha to come out. "Stupid…." She muttered under her breath "can't ask for help, gotta be a big tough half-demon about it" she added mockingly.

"You know I can hear you right?" Inuyasha said as he slid the door open.

"Finished?" Kagome replied cheerfully ignoring his comment.

Inuyasha smirked and nodded.

The couple staggered back down the hall and into the living room. Kagome helped Inuyasha get situated again and then excused herself to go get dressed. She was disappointed she couldn't finish her bath but, it was clear she couldn't leave her stubborn friend alone. She entered her room and began to rummage through her closet. Kagome decided today was a pajama day as she choose a soft comfortable pair of gray pants, a navy blue tank top, and a pair of fuzzy socks. She pulled her hair up into ponytail and sighed at her reflection in the mirror. As she made her way back downstairs she remembered Inuyasha's clothes were probably dry. Kagome sighed secretly sad, she had to admit she didn't mind him being topless one bit, but he probably would want his familiar red outfit back. _Ahhhh get yourself together girl_ she thought. _This is Inuyasha you're thinking about here…..arrogant, insensitive,_ _rude, stubborn……..good hearted, protective, and incredibly handsome ……….Inuyasha. Ahhhhhh here we go again _she thought despondently.

Inuyasha sat quietly waiting for Kagome to return. Images of her in her previously undressed state playing in his mind. His fists clinched as half-moon shapes appeared seeping blood from his palms. His mind chastised him. His feelings for Kagome had developed so much over their time together. At first her company was forced, but slowly it became a want, a need, and now a necessity.

A knock at the door disturbed the peaceful quiet of the home. Kagome shuffled to the entrance and opened it slowly, sunlight pouring in.

Inuyasha tensed at the sound of a familiar young man addressing Kagome.

"Hi, Kagome" he greeted cheerfully.

"Oh, Hi Hojo" she answered sweetly. "What's up?"

"Well……" he replied "I just thought I'd come by and see how you were doing. Honestly, I was hoping you'd feel up to a date tonight. I have tickets to a great play that's in town."

"Oh….." Kagome responded hesitantly glancing behind her. "Thanks Hojo that's so sweet of you, really, but…… We have company this weekend and I can't really leave them."

"I understand" Hojo nodded "Next weekend then?" he replied hopefully.

_Boy he's persistent_ she thought. "Maybe" she answered sweetly "We'll see how I'm feeling."

"Oh, right" Hojo chimed "I forgot, I brought you this ointment for your arthritis. My grandmother says it works wonders!"

"Thanks…..I'll try it"

"Okay then, see you later Kagome" he said waving as he walked away.

Kagome shut the door and sighed in relief. As she made her way into the living room she found Inuyasha staring suspiciously.

"He bring you stuff a lot?" Inuyasha questioned disapprovingly.

"As a matter of fact he does" Kagome answered throwing the container of ointment onto the nearby chair "He's very sweet you know"

"Feh"

"What?"

"Nothin" Inuyasha retorted.

"Inuyashaaaaaa"

"Seems like he likes you an awful lot the way he chases after you. Not just today, he's always around."

"Maybe" Kagome answered indecisively shrugging her shoulders.

"Maybe nothing"

"What do you care" Kagome said plopping down in her spot on the couch behind the hanyou.

"Feh, I don't"

"Good"

"Good" he repeated sarcastically.

Kagome grinned behind him. _So obvious_ she thought.

Several minutes of stillness went by each of them silently challenging the other to speak first.

Finally Inuyasha spoke. "Soooo…."

"Sooooo……..?" Kagome questioned.

"So, do you like him?" Inuyasha asked timidly.

"Yes" Kagome answered matter of factly "Hojo is a good friend."

Inuyasha's claws dug deeper into his palms.

"But…..if you're asking if I like him "like him" than no. I'll never see Hojo as more than a friend"

Kagome caught a glance of blood trickling out of Inuyasha closed fist.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled hoping off the couch to his side. "What are you doing?" she motioned to his closed fist.

Inuyasha looked up unsure of how to answer. Kagome grabbed a nearby towel and pulled Inuyasha's hands into her lap, wiping up the blood gently.

"Honestly" she whined "If you were in this much pain you should've told me!" she scolded.

_Pain?_ Inuyasha thought mischievously.

"I didn't want to bother you" he sighed dramatically, laughing hysterically on the inside.

"Bother me?" she questioned fawning over his newly formed wounds.

"Yes" he cringed as she tenderly began to wipe the other hand.

_He deserves an award for this performance_ she thought _but I'll play along._

She pulled her first aid kit to her side began to dab antiseptic on the little cuts.

"Owwwwwww" Inuyasha whined "That stuff burns" he shouted trying to pull his hands back.

"Stop it" she scolded just holding them tighter "This hurts, but a hole through your stomach is nothing?" Kagome leaned down and softly blew on his burning palms to ease the sting.

Inuyasha gasped slightly at the sensation. He could feel his body responding as he tried to think of other things, anything to distract him.

"There……..better?" Kagome questioned placing a kiss on both palms before she realized what she had done. She glanced up uncertainly. Kagome eyes caught Inuyasha's confused stare.

"Sorry" she answered instinctively.

Inuyasha's face was blushed but his eyes were alive with intensity. Kagome felt her heart begin to quake in her chest. Inuyasha opened his mouth as if to speak but before he could utter a word a ring broke the moment. "Phone" Kagome said springing to her feet with relief.

"Higurashi residence" Kagome answered from the hall.

In the next room Inuyasha sat dazed and confused. _What just happened there_ he questioned. _She kissed me…….only my hands but still …….she kissed me _he thought excitedly, anxious for what the rest of the day had in store.

**Thanks for reading. Please review, I promise I'll update faster! Thanks so much!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Extra Special Thanks to Drama Kagome, MyInuyasha15, BlueBerryBoo, PetPeeves12, InuyashaFreak, TrishaHolly, Cookie, Lol99, and Shroud1919. Your reviews and comments rocked and so do you guys!**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I profit from this work of fan fiction. =)

**Chapter 5**

"Higurashi Residence" Kagome answered cheerfully.

"Kagome" her mother answered sweetly. "How are you dear?"

"Hi mom. I'm fine." Kagome answered reassuringly.

"Oh honey, I just hated leaving you there alone for the weekend. You're so rarely home anymore"

"Mommmmmmmmm, I'm fine, really" Kagome said trying to cheer up her guilt-stricken mother. "I'm having a great time, studying and relaxing."

"Alright then, …….such a strong girl. She replied proudly. "Aunt Suiki and your cousins say hello"

"Hello to them!" Kagome answered back kindly.

"Mom" Souta called in the background.

"Coming Souta" Kagome's mother answered quickly. "Well dear we're about to sit down for dinner. I just wanted to check in on you."

"Okay, Mom, have fun!"

"You too, see you soon, goodbye"

"Bye" Kagome hung up the phone and took a deep breath trying to think of something else to distract her from what had just happened or almost happened. The intensity of Inuyasha's stare was still etched in her mind. She found herself running away with the moment, picturing what could have happened next, had they not been interrupted that is. Kagome sighed with disappointment as she pushed the images from her mind and put on a brave face as she determinedly returned to him.

Inuyasha stared absentmindedly out the window as he listened to Kagome's conversation. The wind softly rustled the trees outside and Inuyasha found himself fixated on the occasional leaves that fluttered down. His amber eyes followed the tumbling leaves as they carved their way through the wind. Suddenly, as if triggered by a silent switch, memories flooded into his mind. He closed his eyes and attempted to process them as they played out like a movie.

_Inuyasha sat high in the branches of the Goshinboku, leaning peacefully back against it with his arms folded across his chest. His eyes opened when the scent of youki drifted past his nose and surveyed the area below. Not long after a rather large tiger demon entered the clearing. Inuyasha dropped down from his perch and glared and the demon._

"_Ah, you must be the half-breed son of the dog demon I've heard so much about" the tiger demon taunted spitefully._

"_Feh, what's it to you?" Inuyasha spat back instinctively resting his hand on the hilt of tetsusaiga._

"_It matters not hanyou, I seek the miko you travel with."_

"_What……" Inuyasha replied in a low and angry growl, his lips rose slightly, revealing his fangs. "Sorry to disappoint you" he answered his voice heavy with sarcasm and ferocity "but she's not here."_

_The tiger demon looked down at his claws, opening and closing his hands, examining them as if to intimidate Inuyasha. The wind gusted around the two, carrying leaves and debris in the air with it. Inuyasha glared at his opponent, unsure of his intentions. The tiger demon inhaled deeply and looked up, smiling sinisterly at the hanyou. _

"_No matter" he answered back cruelly "Her smell is all over you half-breed, I'll have no trouble finding her now" _

"_Over my dead body" Inuyasha replied__,__ rage coursing through his body. He pulled the tetsusaiga from its sheath and lowered the transformed blade defensively in front of him._

"_So be it dog" the demon spat back as he lunged at him. Inuyasha leapt back and narrowly avoided the razor sharp claws of his challenger. The fight continued on for several minutes__,__ each warrior closely escaping the others attacks. Inuyasha landed a few strikes, but the demon managed to dodge not only him but the wind scar as well. Inuyasha growled loudly in frustration._

"_Give up half-breed, the miko and her shards of the sacred jewel will be mine yet" the tiger threatened as he lunged forward catching Inuyasha unexpectedly across the chest and arms. Inuyasha screamed as the pain flowed through his body. The tiger demon took this chance and ran at him again kicking him squarely in the chest. The force sent Inuyasha flying back several feet, his tetsusaiga flew back as well, lodging itself into the goshinboku and reverting back to a rusty katana. Inuyasha's back slammed against the sacred tree and he fell at the base of it. The tiger demon slowly skulked his way to Inuyasha's fallen form. He nudged the injured half-demon with his foot. Upon no response he brought it down hard on the half-demons back and laughed wickedly. Smiling maliciously, he used his foot to roll Inuyasha's limp body over. He squatted down beside the injured hanyou. "Thanks for the miko, worthless dog" he whispered bringing his clawed hand up ready to deliver a final strike. Suddenly Inuyasha's eyes opened wide, red with rage. He brought his clawed hands up and lashed out at the tiger demon. The demon had no chance to react as Inuyasha's elongated nails removed his head from his body in one clean slash. Inuyasha's inner demon howled in victory. _

Inuyasha could feel his heart quicken in his chest as he remembered the sensations of being full demon. He clutched the blanket at his sides as his blood quickened. Sweat began to bead at his brow as his trance recommenced.

_He remembered the overpowering feeling, the need to protect. "Kagome" he uttered growling quietly. The now transformed Inuyasha looked back at his defeated adversary and leapt off following Kagome's scent instinctively. He ran through the forest, leaving a trail of blood behind him. He approached the well and leapt in engulfed by its blue light. _

"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned worriedly upon finding the silver-haired hanyou staring out the window dazed. Kagome's voice brought back to reality, as it had so many times before. He turned and looked up at her kneeling beside him. "Inuyasha?" she questioned again, placing her hand on his shoulder gently "are you okay?"

Inuyasha nodded; trying to slow his pulse, he took a deep slow breath.

"I remember" he answered calmly.

"Remember?"

"What happened" he replied quietly turning back to stare outside again "how I got here……….."

_But why did I come here……_he thought apprehensively. _I could have hurt her……._he reminded himself as he looked back up and met the gaze of his concerned young miko.

_**Reviews are like a box of chocolates, you never know what you're going to get. So review! Please. Thanks for reading =)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Extra Special Thanks to NeverEndingStory101, DramaKagome, ElementWing, InuyashaFreak, Carlalalita, Shroud1919, Roseybee, MyInuyasha15, PetPeeves12, InuyashaxKagome1994, and Island Heart for their speedy reviews. You guys really motivated me to update so fast. =) This chapter's for you guys, I hope you like it!**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I profit from this work of fan fiction. =)

**Chapter 6**

"Inuyasha……." Kagome questioned uncertainly. "What happened?" she asked placing her hand over his comfortingly. Inuyasha gazed down at the small sign of affection and sighed deeply. He began to convey what he could remember to Kagome as she sat transfixed by his story.

"Tetsusaiga" Kagome gasped at the realization that he had left it behind still wedged into the Goshinboku, hopefully.

"Feh" Inuyasha nodded miserably "It's okay, I'm sure it'll still be there when we go back."

_Doubtful……_Kagome thought certainly, sensing his worry. _It's only been a day though, it might still be there……maybe I can sneak back and get it. I'll have to wait until he's asleep again though _she considered cautiously_._

Kagome nodded in response. "Inuyasha…...I still don't understand why you came here though…." she added timidly.

"Don't you……..?" Inuyasha replied softly, his gazed returning to their now intertwined hands. Kagome listened intently determined she had misunderstood the hanyou and his tone. _Stop fantasizing Kagome _her mind chastised_ Inuyasha's heart belongs to Kikyo, we're friends nothing more_. The silence created a tension in the air you could slice through. _She doesn't get it _he thought sourly_ maybe she doesn't feel the same. Why would she….._

"Obviously I came here because it's where my demon felt I would be safest" he added matter of factly, in an effort to hide his disappointment.

"Oh……….."Kagome replied "of course" she nodded, "that makes sense….."

Her face lit up with false cheer as she squeezed his hand and let go "Well, I'm just glad you're okay" she smiled sweetly.

"Feh" he responded lying back down and staring up at the ceiling. "M'fine, it'd take more than that half-ass excuse for a demon to kill me."

Kagome nodded in agreement. "Well…..I've got some studying to do and you look like you could use some quiet. Maybe I'll head up to my room for a while." She said as she stood slowly. "You need anything else?" she added sweetly.

"M'fine" Inuyasha answered his gaze still locked on the ceiling.

"Okay….."

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard Kagome's footsteps climb the staircase to her room. Kagome tried to study, she really did. She changed locations several times moving from her desk to her bed and then to the floor. However, every time she cracked a book her mind wandered aimlessly. After a half an hour of maddening attempts she gave up and quietly tiptoed downstairs. She sighed in relief to find Inuyasha asleep. _It's now or never_ she thought as she grabbed a warm gray sweater and quietly slipped out the front door. She knew she probably didn't have long until Inuyasha woke, he would be angry she left but it was well worth the risk. Though he didn't act like it, Kagome knew the tetsusaiga was Inuyasha's most prized possession. He would never be the same without it. Kagome glanced back nervously as she quietly slid the well house door open. _Quickly_ she reminded herself as she ran down the steps and jumped over the well ledge. Blue light engulfed her and soon after she recognized the quiet sounds of the feudal era. She pulled herself up the vines and cautiously jumped out of the well setting off in a sprint for the Goshinboku. As she approached the huge tree her eyes searched it frantically for the tetsusaiga. As she stepped closer her eyes caught a flicker of light gleaming off something, _tetsusaiga!_ she thought happily running forward. Kagome realized the beheaded corpse of the tiger demon was still strung across the tree's roots. She had hoped something would have pulled it off by now. Kagome's hand instinctively rose to cover her mouth as she inched closer to the mangled body. He felt herself cringe as she stepped around it and hopped up onto an exposed root. _Just my luck_ Kagome thought, discouraged as she repeatedly reached up for the rusty blade each grasp missing just a bit. Her hands and knees were now rubbed raw and bleeding from countless failed attempts. Kagome screamed with sheer frustration as she flung herself up one last time. She laughed hysterically as her small hands finally clasped the swords hilt and she successfully dislodged it, throwing herself to the ground in the process. _If Inuyasha could see me now_ she thought triumphantly as she lifted her sore body from the ground. She looked down at the rusty katana in her hands and smiled victoriously as she took off running for the well. In no time she was encased in the familiar blue light of the well and found herself safely back in her time. She carefully climbed back out and quietly slid the well house door open peering out cautiously. _Not bad Kagome_ she thought congratulating herself as she opened her front door.

"Kagomeeeeeeeeeeeeee" A familiar heated voice called from the living room. _Dang it, I spoke to soon_ Kagome thought bracing herself for a sound reprimanding. _It was worth it, it was worth it_ she chanted to herself. She stood still in the foyer unsure of what to say or what to do.

"I know you're there Kagome" Inuyasha growled "I could smell you when you came back through the well."

Kagome slowly peeked her head around the corner leaving the rest or her body and the tetsusaiga hidden from his view. She was surprised to find Inuyasha standing by the couch looking very irate. She flashed him a quick smile.

"Not gonna work Kagome" he replied, watching her smile turn to a pout.

"I can explain" Kagome offered.

"What were you thinking?!" Inuyasha shouted back "Why did you go back stupid! What if something happened, no one was there to protect you!"

"I can take care of myself you know" Kagome yelled, turning back around the corner.

"Feh" Inuyasha replied "Sure" he muttered sarcastically under his breath.

"I heard that!" she grumbled back. "Arghhhh" she growled in annoyance launching herself around the corner throwing the tetsusaiga at his feet. Inuyasha looked down in astonishment "Kagome……" he said softly. Kagome lingered in the doorway arms folded over her chest proudly.

"Tha…..that's why you went back?" Inuyasha questioned dumbfounded. Kagome nodded silently.

"You're bleeding" he said, silently chastising himself for not noticing it earlier. Kagome looked down; she hadn't even noticed the blood soaking through her pants and trickling down her fingers. "Its fine" she answered sulkily.

"It's not" Inuyasha growled stepping towards her. "Here, now" he motioned pointing towards the couch. Kagome sighed loudly but submitted taking a seat down where he had pointed. Inuyasha knelt down in front of her cringing slightly from the pain.

"You don't have to….." Kagome started.

"It's fine" Inuyasha interrupted pulling Kagome's first aid kit close.

"But…." Kagome started again.

"Would you just let me do this" Inuyasha interrupted heatedly.

Kagome bit her lip and watched as the hanyou set to work slowly pulling the legs of her pajama pants up over her knees. He gently swabbed her raw knees and wiped the trails of blood from her legs. Kagome watched him intently; fascinated that he would even know what to do.

"I've watched you do this you know" Inuyasha said as if he knew what she was thinking. Kagome smiled and nodded. Now finished with her knees he pulled her hands together and into her lap busying himself with their patch up.

"Really Kagome" he spoke softly cleaning carefully "what were you thinking"

"I'm sorry……….." she answered quietly immediately aggravated with herself. "Wait, on second thought, no I'm not" she retorted huffing heavily. "You needed your sword back so I went to get it, I'm fine, end of story" she added "some display of gratitude" she whispered glaring past him.

"You could have been hurt….. or worse" Inuyasha replied furiously. Kagome marveled at his still gentle touch.

"but I wasn't " she sighed.

Inuyasha exhaled loudly hoping to calm himself. "Stupid sword won't do me a lotta of good without someone to protect" he griped quietly. Kagome gasped, a little louder than anticipated, but successfully diverting Inuyasha's gaze up. His amber eyes bore into hers with wordless yearning. Inuyasha broke away and glanced back down to Kagome's now mended hands. He slowly leaned down a placed a tender kiss on each hand just as she had for him. "There" he said softly "good as new."

Kagome's heart fluttered at his touch and she stared down in disbelief. A loud rumble unexpectedly rung out as Kagome tried to muffle her laughter. "I guess I'm hungry" she justified, slightly embarrassed but thankful for the diversion. "You?"

"Feh, I could eat" Inuyasha answered. "Okay, be right back" Kagome replied jumping up and heading towards the kitchen.

_I've heard that before_ Inuyasha thought settling back down onto his futon.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said softly, peeking back in the room.

Inuyasha turned and looked over at her.

"Thank you" Kagome said sweetly blushing slightly.

Inuyasha nodded.

"Kagome" he called as she turned back to look at him "you too"

Kagome nodded her face beaming as she turned and made her way into the kitchen, and though she couldn't see it, she was pretty sure Inuyasha was smiling too.

**Please review it means so much! Thanks Heidi =)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Extra Special Thanks to InuyashaFreak, MyInuyasha15, DramaKagome, BlueBerryBlue, Shroud1919, Carlalalita, NeverEndingStory101, Lei-Aoki Joi, PetPeeves12, ElementWing,RoseyBee,Cookie, InuyashaxKagome1994, and CanYouTurnMyBlackRosesRed! You guys really motivated me to update so fast. =) **_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I profit from this work of fan fiction. =)

**Chapter 7**

Aside from the afternoons exciting events, the rest of the day flew by normally. The pair spent the rest of their afternoon eating, watching TV, and talking. Kagome glanced outside at the dark "the days already over" she whined dropping her head onto the arm of the couch.

"Feh, are you kidding" Inuyasha answered sighing softly "this has been one of the longest days of my life"

"Hmmm" Kagome nodded sincerely, idly trying to blow a stray hair out of her eyes. "Hey" she said enthusiastically jerking her head up "want to play a game?"

"Pass" Inuyasha answered indifferently.

"Oh come on dog boy, it'll be fun" Kagome prompted assuredly as she pretended to mope dramatically.

"Feh" he grumbled "what kind of game?"

"It's called checkers" Kagome replied, her face lit up with excitement as she jumped up and ran out of the room. Inuyasha watched fascinated as the young miko carefully arranged the contents of a small box she had returned with.

"What are these?" he questioned curiously, picking up and examining a small round checker between his clawed fingers.

"It's called a checker" Kagome replied stifling a giggle as the hanyou moved to put the piece in his mouth.

"Inuyasha" Kagome laughed pulling the checker piece away from him and returning it to its spot on the board.

"Okay…." She started as she explained the rules of the game to the boy.

_Two Hours Later………….._

"I win again!" Inuyasha bragged proudly.

"yeah, yeah" Kagome responded gloomily.

The duo sat cross legged across from each other, as opponents at their match. Inuyasha's tetsusaiga was nestled beside him and Kagome couldn't help but smile when he occasionally reached out for the hilt, reassuring himself it was truly there.

"Okay" Inuyasha said with a smile "I'm black this time!"

"noooooo" Kagome sighed wearily.

"Okay, geez, you can be black" he replied spinning the board.

"Inuyashaaaaaaa" Kagome griped "you've already won three games"

"I know!" he replied full of pride.

"No more…." Kagome sighed "I'm tired"

"Feh, weak human" Inuyasha muttered playfully. "Tomorrow?" he questioned.

"Tomorrow" Kagome agreed, nodding sleepily as she stretched, yawned loudly, and plopped back on his futon. "hmmmmmm" she moaned contentedly watching Inuyasha.

Inuyasha glanced down at the miko captivated by her drowsy smile, as he cleared the game board and packed up the set. He stared fascinated as Kagome's eyes began to grow heavy. _She's trying to fight it _he thought to himself laughing inwardly _she's so stubborn_. Inuyasha watched Kagome struggle in vain as sleep overtook her.

His eyes traced the line of her long lean body. _She really is beautiful_ he thought to himself _inside and out_. _How did this strange girl weasel her way into my life……and my heart _he questioned. _Kagome…_.just saying the name evoked so many new strange emotions for the hanyou. He couldn't explain the deep reassurance she had created in his life or his intense desire to protect her. He was baffled by her trust, her loyalty, and above all her love. The hanyou's years of solitude created within him many lingering insecurities, but Kagome was helping to heal them and he realized that. It was as if life before her was darkness, but she was leading him out of the long night, setting him free.

A whimper and a jerk from Kagome brought Inuyasha out of his thoughts, as he studied her and wondering what she was dreaming.

Finally, the half-demon felt exhaustion creep upon him as well and he surrendered, slowly lowering himself down onto the futon.Kagome was sound sleep next to him and he fought the urge to reach out and pull the girl into his arms. At the moment, this was enough, just to be near her and feel her warm breath on his skin would do_…..for now at least_ he thought.

_Later that night……_

Kagome awoke suddenly and sharply gasped for air, instinctively she grasped around her. As she sat up her eyes searched the dark and she sleepily tried to remember where she was. Her heart pounded as the remembrance of her nightmare replayed in her head. Salty tears began to form behind her eyes as she struggled to banish the images from her mind.

"Kagome…..?" Inuyasha asked sleepily reaching for her frantically moving hands.

"Inuyasha" Kagome cried in relief, tears now pouring from her eyes as she felt his hand enclose her own. She threw herself back down onto the futon and clung to him sobbing.

Inuyasha protectively wrapped his arms around the distraught girl and pulled her close. As painful as it was, the moment was worth it. Kagome's small hands clung at his bare and bandaged chest. The sensation of skin on skin contact was almost too much for him to withstand.

"Ka….gome….?" he questioned uncertainly. "Are you alright?" he whispered as Kagome's sweet scent surrounded him.

"don't……" Kagome stuttered, her body trembling between sobs "don't….go….don't leave me…."

"Go where……" he whispered soothingly "I'm right here."

Inuyasha's behavior was certainly uncharacteristic, but somehow she brought it out in him. She induced all the best in him, the need to nurture, the want to protect, and the will to defend. After several minutes, Inuyasha felt the flow of warm tears that were unceremoniously dropping on his chest stop and Kagome's breathing steady out.

Still anxious and wondering what could have made her so upset; he gave in to the sensations that surrounded him. He inhaled deeply as smell of Kagome enveloped him, her salty tears and the soothing scent of lavender; he was secretly so fond of it and of her.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! As always reviews, questions, comments, etc….. are appreciated and looked forward to! Thanks for reading! Heidi =)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**As Always many special thanks to my faithful reviewers Shroud1919, BellaDonnaButterfly, Drama Kagome, InuyashaFreak, ShadowDancer-Lei, InuyashaxKagome1994, Carlalalita, ElementWing, MyInuyasha15, and PetPeeves12! You guys know how to make a girl happy! Thanks for the reviews, comments, etc….. You Rock!**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I profit from this work of fan fiction. =)

**Chapter 8**

Kagome awoke as golden rays of sunlight beaming through the large living room windows warmed her face. She sleepily opened her eyes and surveyed the room around her. She "eeped" softly as she realized Inuyasha's arms were encircling her. One clawed arm lay under her neck and the other he rested limply over her waist. Kagome felt her skin shiver in excitement as she felt the hanyou's warm steady breathing on the back of her neck. She had never felt so close to him before. The sensation was completely new to her. Closing her eyes and clearing her mind she smiled feeling his chest rise and fall behind her. _I must be dreaming_ she thought as she slowly rolled over to face the still sleeping half-demon.

Her eyes eagerly watched the quiet hanyou. _When he isn't scowling, he's actually quite handsome_ Kagome thought. Inuyasha's long silver hair looked almost luminous in the morning sunlight. Perched atop his head were his soft fuzzy ears, longing to be touched Kagome decided, as she carefully reached up and rubbed her fingertips against one. It twitched against her fingers as she muffled a laugh.

"Those aren't toys ya know" Inuyasha's drowsy voice scolded. Kagome drew her hand back and glanced sheepishly at the half-demon, whose eyes remained closed.

"Sorry" she whispered slightly self-conscious. "I just couldn't resist"

"Feh" he answered in typical fashion as he tightened his arm around her waist and pulled her close against his chest.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned confused by his unusual show of affection.

"Hmmmmmmmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Restraining you….."

"Restraining me?"

"Can't have ya messing with my ears" Inuyasha answered back seriously.

"Is that so?" Kagome replied mischievously reaching back up.

"Uh uh" Inuyasha growled pulling her tighter against his chest.

"Fine……" Kagome sighed dejectedly as she pushed a strand of his hair from her face. "You're no fun" she added pouting slightly.

"Feh"

Kagome shivered slightly and nuzzled closer against Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha smiled slightly and pulled a blanket up over Kagome's arms.

"Thank you" she responded quietly.

Inuyasha nodded slightly, resting his chin on the top of the miko's head. His stomach fluttered nervously with the awareness that he was holding Kagome in his arms. This was as intimate as they'd ever been, physically at least. The hanyou's mind reeled….curious to know what Kagome was thinking. Whatever he had with Kagome was not only a feeling but a state of mind. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this content.

"Kagome….." Inuyasha said softly

"Hmmmm?" Kagome responded distractedly.

"That nightmare you had last night…..what was it about?" he questioned curiously, raising an eyebrow.

Kagome flinched as the recollection came to mind. "Don't remember" she replied hastily, shrugging for effect. She remembered all too well, the feeling of despair still traumatically clung to her.

"You think I can't tell when you're lying wench?" he replied condescendingly.

Kagome pushed back and sat up, nervously pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She sighed frustrated and rested her chin on her knees. "Can we talk about it later?" she asked quietly.

"Kagome….." Inuyasha questioned slightly annoyed, and he tired to sit up. "Hrrrrr……" he growled and winced in pain.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome chastised slipping her arms around him helping him up. Inuyasha quickly wrapped his arms around the miko and pulled her close. Kagome squirmed slightly and tried to pull back as Inuyasha slid one hand up to cup the back of her head. "Talk to me" he whispered pleadingly in her ear. Kagome submitted dropping her head onto his shoulder defeatedly.

"Last night you said don't go…..that you didn't want me to leave you….what…what did you mean?"

"Please….." Kagome whimpered despondently shaking her head.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned, his voice edged with confusion and concern. "Kagome….where…….where did I go?" he stuttered out gently.

Kagome inhaled and exhaled slowly and softy. Defeated by the hanyou's persistence she answered quietly. "Away……" she said quietly.

"Away…….where?" the half-demon prompted.

Kagome turned her head to the side and inhaled softly. The warm and woodsy scent of Inuyasha filled her mind. She smiled slightly at the sight of their silver and black hair mingling on her shoulder.

"The battle was over…… " she began "we had defeated Naraku and the jewel was whole again….you wished on it…..but you chose to become a full demon after all……" Kagome sighed again softly.

"I tried but I couldn't stop you. You lost yourself……. you didn't remember me ….or any of us for that matter. You left, I wanted to go home but the well wouldn't work. You left us Inuyasha…..you me left and I was alone….." A single tear rolled down Kagome's cheek.

"I'm sorry" she apologized softly "it's just a dream….really….I'm fine"

"Feh" Inuyasha grunted "Don't kid yourself; I know how you're feeling"

Several minutes of silence went by; Inuyasha continued to hold Kagome tight. Finally she snaked her arms around his neck and returned the embrace with equal fervor.

"Kagome….you once told me you'd stay by my side…..did you mean it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes" the miko answered softly. Her warm breath caressed the hanyou's neck and sent shivers down his spine.

"Feh" he answered trying to regain his composure. "I'll hold you to that" he replied "and you can't carry out a promise to be with me if I leave you, can ya?" he stated logically.

"I suppose not" Kagome answered sadly.

"Well then……, I ain't going anywhere until I free you of that promise, got it?"

Kagome nodded faintly. "Thank you Inuyasha" she said softly.

_No…..thank you Kagome_ he thought to himself, as he wondered how someone like her could care so much about someone like him.

_Well I hope you guys liked this chapter! You know what I like…..reviews….and shiny objects…..oh and ice cream…..but mostly reviews! Thanks for reading! HeidiBax =)_


	9. Chapter 9

_As always many special thanks to my reviewers Carlalita, Hannarmartin, __uzumakisunspydr_, Shroud 1919, MyInuyasha15, PetPeeves12, LilyW, InuYashaFreak, CanYouTurnMyBlackRosesRed, ElementWing, DramaKagome, Qwen,and _ShadowDancerLei_. You guys know how to make a girl happy! Thanks for the reviews, comments, etc….. You Rock!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I profit from this work of fan fiction. =)

**Chapter 9**

"Ahem" Kagome grumbled clearing her throat timidly as she slowly and sadly pulled away from Inuyasha's embrace. She reached up and pushed her bangs out of her eyes as she sighed heavily meeting Inuyasha's curious gaze. The hanyou watched her intently as she slowly got to her feet and held a hand out to him. Unconsciously, one eyebrow rose as he glanced at her outstretched hand. "Hungry?" she questioned gently, watching his face carefully.

Inuyasha nodded slowly and after a moment's hesitation he took her hand as she helped haul him to his feet. Together they shuffled into the kitchen, staring in fascination at the flecks of dust they stirred up floating aimlessly in the rays of sunlight cutting through the window. Inuyasha leaned back against the counter and watched Kagome flitter around the kitchen collecting ingredients for some new concoction she was determined to try and make; just like her mother.

"Remind me what these "pan-cake" things are again and why I just can't have ramen" he griped.

"Inuyasha….wise man say….hanyou cannot survive on ramen alone" she replied giggling as she cracked two eggs into a large blue bowl.

"Feh" he replied "No wise man would say that" he replied confidently.

Kagome looked up at him and smiled at him genuinely. Inuyasha couldn't remember the last time he had seen her so happy. He chuckled to himself as she reached up to move a strand of hair from her face and smudged a large streak of flour across her cheek.

"What's so funny?" she questioned inquisitively.

Inuyasha shook his head back and forth.

"Fine then" Kagome replied sticking her tongue out.

Inuyasha smirked slightly and walked over to her. Kagome gazed hesitantly as Inuyasha gradually ambled over to her. He raised his hand slowly and cupped Kagome's cheek as his clawed thumb rubbed the spot of flour off. Kagome squealed as his other hand came up lightly scattering a handful of flour over her other cheek and left side.

"Hah!" he shouted backing away as fast as he could in his injured condition.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh, you're going to pay for that dog boy!" Kagome shouted thrusting her hands into the bag of flour and running at him.

Inuyasha backed around the kitchen reaching frantically from something to defend himself with. His eyes lit up with excitement as his hand fell upon the carton of eggs. He quickly grabbed two and held them up defensively.

"Not fair!" Kagome whined glaring at the mischievous boy.

"Truce?" Inuyasha offered.

"Truce!?" Kagome repeated "I haven't even started yet!" she reasoned.

"Exactly" he grinned back.

"Fine" she sighed defeatedly "truce, now put the eggs down…." she grinned.

"Clean your hands first…." Inuyasha shouted continuing to back away. Unexpectedly he bumped into something and quickly glanced behind him startled.

"Hah!" Kagome yelled running forward attempting to catch the hanyou off guard. As she released her two handfuls of flour on the half-demon she watched as if in slow motion as his arms in defense came up and smashed the eggs into her hair.

Kagome inhaled sharply as yellow and white egg yolk dripped down her forehead and onto the floor. Inuyasha stared in disbelief for a moment and then broke out into hysterical laughter, holding his stomach. Kagome stared furiously at him.

"Inuyashaaaaaa, if you weren't already hurt" she threatened as a pout began to form.

Inuyasha struggled to contain his laughter as he watched the angry miko. Finally the humor of the situation became too much for Kagome and she began to laugh too. She reached up through giggles and began to wipe the white dust from Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha's laughter slowly quieted as he watched Kagome work tirelessly removing the flour from his face and clothes. Even covered in flour and egg yolk, she had never been more beautiful to him. Inuyasha stomach twisted as her once innocent touches now caused his skin to tingle all over.

Kagome reached up and began to wipe off the hanyou's cheek still fighting back the laughter. Unexpected Inuyasha reached up and grabbed her wrist. Kagome looked at her wrist curiously and then up at the hanyou meeting his now intense gaze.

"Inuyasha?" she questioned as he pulled her wrist causing her to shuffle awkwardly forward.

"Kagome" he replied quietly, wrapping his free hand around her waist and pulling her against him. Kagome began to blush furiously as she watched the hanyou pull her hand up and drop it so it rested behind his neck.

Inuyasha slowly leaned forward, cautiously watching the miko's expression as he closed the distance between them and softly brushed his lips against hers. Seconds seemed like minutes as Inuyasha waited for her to respond. Finally Kagome returned his kiss, timidly at first, as she gently moved her lips against his.

Kagome's mind screamed with excitement. This was it, the culmination of the all the nights of angst and tears, this is what she had dreamed of. _Inuyasha was kissing her….. not Kikyo…. her!_ she thought excitedly _and it was…… wonderful_!

Kagome pulled back suddenly as she heard the jingle of keys and the sound of voices approach the house. Her eyes widened as she backed up and surveyed the mess they had just created. She glanced back at Inuyasha apologetically as she frantically tried to clean herself off.

"Kagome?" her mother's voice called out. Sunlight poured in as the front door opened and the family stumbled in.

"Whoa" Souta shouted as he walked into the kitchen and surveyed the damage. "Hey Inuyasha" Souta said excitedly.

"Hey kid" Inuyasha responded dragging a clawed hand through his hair stopping to scratch the back.

"What happened here?" her kid brother asked.

"Kagome?" her mother questioned as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Hi Mom….."

"What's going on dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked curiously, casting inquisitive glances at the two.

"I was….that is….well we were making pancakes….well trying to" Kagome answered.

Kagome's mother nodded and smiled back sweetly. "I see, it seems to me the only thing you made was a mess, but no harm done. Why don't you two go clean up and I'll finish up the pancakes"

Kagome nodded smiling and walked out of the room slightly embarrassed. "Inuyasha" she called peeking her head back in and grabbing the half-demon's wrist tugging him out the door.

"Oh and Kagome?" her mom added.

"Yes Mom?"

"You two will be cleaning this mess up later right dear?"

"Of course Mom" Kagome shouted back as they made their way up the stairs.

_**Well I hope you guys liked this chapter. I thought it was about time for their first kiss. I hope I did it justice. Let me know! Thanks for reading! HeidiBax =)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks to all my faithful reviewers. To say I have been insanely busy would be an understatement. I finished my final weeks of college….soon to be an official "grown up." Sorry it's taken me so long to update! Thanks for still reading! HeidiBax_

**Chapter 10**

Inuyasha and Kagome climbed the stairs slowly. Glancing out of the corner of her eye; Kagome met Inuyasha's stare and stifled a giggle. As they made their way into the bathroom Inuyasha stopped and chuckled softly. He stood leaning against the sink and examined himself in the mirror. A small smile crept onto his face as he caught Kagome's reflection.

"What's so funny?" she asked kneeling down to turn the bathtub facet on. Looking up from under her bangs she gazed back at Inuyasha's reflection. "Well?" she asked slowly standing and walking up behind him, meeting his gaze in the mirror.

"Nothing" he snickered watching her as she blew her bangs out of her eyes and flecks of dried yolk fluttered down. "I'm a mess" she sighed catching her own reflection in the mirror.

"Yep" the half-demon responded.

"Thanks a lot" Kagome responded playfully hitting his arm.

"Wounded" Inuyasha replied motioning to his shoulder.

"Hmmmm….speaking of which…" Kagome replied softly as she reached for his bandaged chest "We'd better check these." "Here, take a seat" she added, patting the counter with her palm.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes but obliged plopping down onto the bathroom counter. Inuyasha felt his cheeks warm as Kagome's soft hands made contact with his bare skin and she slowly unwound the bandages. "Hmmmmm" she murmured.

"What?" Inuyasha asked trying to peer down and around her.

"Nothing……it's just…..well I've never seen anything like this before" she glanced up, a serious frown on her face.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Like what women!" he snapped looking down. Inuyasha's eyes squinted twitching slightly as he surveyed his normally healing wounds. "Why you….."

Kagome smiled playfully as she backed away. She quickly knelt down and turned the bath facet off.

"Who's that for anyway?" Inuyasha demanded eyeing the now full bath.

"Well" Kagome responded slowly "I guess you can go first and I'll go help Momma clean up.

"Feh, I'm fine, I don't need"

"Yes, you do" Kagome interrupted pointing at the bath. "Now get in" she demanded. "I'll be outside if you need me" she added as she slipped out the door.

"Feh"

………………………………

Kagome slipped outside the bathroom door and leaned against the wall. Sighing deeply she slid down against the wall finally meeting the floor. Kagome felt her body warm as the sound of Inuyasha entering the bath brought similar images to mind. She shook her head softly and hopped up determined to distract herself.

Kagome ran down the stairs stopping to stare in disbelief as she entered the kitchen. "Wow" she sighed appreciatively.

"Hmmmmmmm" Kagome's mother nodded "I've had years of practice dear"

"Thanks mom" the miko responded softly "Sorry, we just…"

Her mother smiled back sweetly "I was young once too, you owe me though" she replied winking as she flipped a pancake onto the growing stack.

Kagome nodded excitedly.

"I noticed the bandages on Inuyasha, is he alright?" Kagome's mother asked curiously.

"He'll be alright, I cleaned and bandaged the wounds not long after her got them. I think they'll heal up just fine" Kagome replied matter-of-factly.

Her mother nodded pride evident on her face. "You're a good friend dear"

Kagome blushed and smiled back sweetly. "Speaking of…..I'd better go check on Inuyasha" she said as left the room and ran up the stairs.

……………………………..

Inuyasha sighed deeply. The warm water did feel great but he wasn't about to admit that to Kagome. He finished bathing and released the water from the tub as he tried awkwardly to wrap a towel around his waist.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called hesitantly as she knocked lightly on the door.

"Hmmmmm?" he answered distracted by the towel slowly creeping down his sides.

"I'm coming in okay? I've got you another pair of pants" she replied as the door handle slowly turned.

"Grrrrrrrrrr" the hanyou growled still focused on the stubborn towel "Feh, whatever" he answered automatically.

A small gasp broke him from his concentration and he glanced up to see Kagome's face quickly stained red.

"Here, here" she squealed erratically trying to hand the pants to him as she looked away. She had seen the half-demon topless before, but as she entered the bathroom her eyes had caught sight of the chiseled muscles under the towel as it crept down. Kagome's whole body felt like it was on fire.

"Oh, take it already" Kagome whined as Inuyasha tried to grab the pants and hold the towel still.

"I'm trying stupid, if you'd just keep still" he replied laughing on the inside, enjoying her flustered behavior.

"Argh" the miko grumbled exasperated as she dropped the pants and quickly retreated from the bathroom shutting the door behind her. Kagome headed for the safety of her room and shut the door behind her releasing a deep sigh.

**I'm not to proud to beg.....Please review! Thanks HeidiBax =)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It took Kagome several minutes before she felt the warmth begin to seep from her face although she still felt as if her stomach was filled with fluttering butterflies. Placing a hand on her chest she sighed loudly and relaxed as her heart began to slow to it's usual pace.

Just across the hall Inuyasha laughed quietly to himself as he recalled Kagome's face flustered from sheer embarrassment. Smiling, he opened the bathroom door and crossed the hallway to Kagome's room. Reaching for the door the half-demon heard an unfamiliar click as the door was suddenly flung open and met him square in the face with a resounding bang.

Inuyasha hissed in pain and instinctively brought his hand up to it hissing again as pain surged not only through his face but now his chest from his still healing wounds. His eyebrow twitched with irritation as he glared at the confused miko in front of him.

"Oh" Kagome gasped surprised as she reached for the annoyed hanyou.

"S'fine" Inuyasha mumbled backing up, his clawed hand covering whatever injury that may have been inflicted.

"Let me see" Kagome insisted reaching for him again.

"S'fine gome" the half-demon insisted rather nasally.

"Arghhhhh" she groaned balling her hands into fists on her sides. Inuyasha walked past the now fuming miko and plopped down unceremoniously on her bed wincing in pain again.

Kagome slowly made her way into her room and kneeled at the foot her bed in front of the grumpy boy.

"You've gotta be the clumsiest wench I've ever met" Inuyasha mumbled eying the quiet girl in front of him.

"I apologize already" Kagome retorted "It was an accident" she added softly "you're such a baby" she mumbled even quieter.

Inuyasha glanced up meeting her stare cocking an eyebrow at his feisty friend.

"Now move your hand" she requested quietly reaching up to move it herself. "It's not even bleeding" she sighed clearly relieved.

"Doesn't mean it didn't hurt" Inuyasha replied hastily.

"I suppose it's time for your pain pills anyway" Kagome added deliberately ignoring the hanyou's last statement.

Inuyasha smirked recognizing the gesture but his usual scowl returned just as quickly as it disappeared. "No thanks" he replied.

"Really……….?!?!" Kagome asked clearly exasperated "fine then" she added as she leapt to her feet crossing the room to gather a fresh set of clothing.

Inuyasha's ears twitched and drooped at the loud noises created by the annoyed miko furiously shutting drawers and slamming closet doors. Kagome looked back at the confused half-demon on her bed as she made her way out the door with a final "Hmpf" as she slammed the door shut behind her.

"…….. the hell?" Inuyasha grumbled as he leaned back against the wall. "Feh, crazy wench" he added sighing loudly as his eyes began to wander the room. Minutes of still and quiet crept by, calm surrounded the inu-hanyou and he felt the tension slowly seep from his body. Her smell, her wonderful smell enveloped his senses and felt his eyelids growing heavier. He fought in vain as he drifted off secure in the knowledge that surely his superior senses would wake him when Kagome returned.

Sorry this chapter is so short. I've had a busy week. I've already begun working on the next chapter. Please review and Thanks for Reading!!!! ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

After a particularly long bath Kagome found herself calm and collected. Sometimes Inuyasha really got to her but even with all his stubborn quirks she had to admit she really cared for him. As she opened the door to her room she was pleasantly surprised to see the Inu- hanyou sleeping peacefully on her bed, his back propped against the wall in typical fashion. His peaceful form brought a smile to the miko's face and she quietly tip toed to his side. _He really is quite handsome_ she thought to herself silently admiring his distinct features. She absentmindedly reached up to push a stray lock of his silver hair off of his cheek and felt her heart jump as his warm breath tickled her hand. She pulled back and chastised herself for being so bold before she quietly crept out of the room stealing another glance as she shut the door.

The day came and went and Kagome was content to leave Inuyasha asleep on her bed. After all, he needed the rest more then the she. As evening approached a storm loomed on the horizon filling the normally bright Tokyo skyline with a blanket of heavy looking clouds. Kagome sighed quietly and slid her window shut hoping to block out the sounds of the impending thunderstorm. She quietly crept around her dimly lit room gathering her night clothes and crossed the hall to change and prepare for bed.

Kagome took extra care in opening her bedroom door as so not to rouse her sleeping hanyou but as she brought the door back to its threshold to shut a sudden loud roar from outside caused her to jump slamming the door in the process. Kagome gasped and slumped to the floor her heart beating like a hammer in her chest. She hesitantly glanced towards her bed but thankfully Inuyasha looked undisturbed.

She squealed slightly as another rumble echoed from outside followed by a flash of lightning. Within moments the sound of sheets of rain could be heard slapping angrily against her window. Kagome heard the storm begin to growl once more and she quickly scurried across the floor to the safety and comfort of her bed. Kagome awkwardly ripped the covers open at the head of her bed and wrapped them around herself, leaning against the wall mirroring the sleeping boy next to her.

Inuyasha smirked to himself, reveling in the knowledge that Kagome didn't know he had in fact woken up when she so unceremoniously slammed her door shut. He laughed to himself at her awkward movements. A quiet minute passed not long after broken by another series of rumbles loud enough to cause the walls to tremble and the dim nightlight in her room to flicker and then turn off. Kagome groaned and swore to herself quietly. Inuyasha was certain he could hear the quickened pace of Kagome's heart and wondered if should make his wakefulness known the girl, although he was enjoying seeing or rather hearing this other side of Kagome. As another flash of lighting lit up the room Inuyasha heard a familiar squeak and glanced in Kagome's direction. He chuckled to himself as his demon eyes focused in on the small form of the miko. Inuyasha began to laugh as he watched her blanketed form huddle on her bed. Kagome had curled up essentially throwing herself to the bed, her blanketed bottom in the air and a pillow thrown over her heard.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned laughing openly.

Not receiving a response he realized her small hands were grasping the pillow tightly molding it around her head.

"Kagome?" he questioned again this time touching one of Kagome's hands.

The young miko shot up glancing around her.

"Inuyahsa?" she replied grasping the air around them for him.

"Feh, who else would it be" he replied "Oi, watch it, you're gonna poke my eyes out" he added capturing her failing hands in his own.

"Oh" Kagome answered her cheeks warming form the contact "I forget you can see in the dark"

"You afraid of the storm or something?" Inuyasha teased pulling Kagome to his side.

"No" Kagome scoffed defensively laughing slightly to hide her embarrassment.

"Sure" the hanyou replied feeling her cringe against him as another crash subsided.

"I just…..I just don't like the noise, that's all" Kagome added simply as she inconspicuously tried to scoot closer to the warm half-demon.

"I can understand that" he replied quietly. Feeling her flinch against him again he responded with a heavy sigh and pulled the miko over his crossed legs and into his lap wrapping his arms around her small frame.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned confused by the sudden movement.

"Now don't go gettin any idea's wench, I just couldn't stand feeling you jerk against me every 5 seconds" he replied matter-of-factly. I'm still healing you know" he added defensively.

"But, I'm heavy" Kagome whined climbing off the hanyou's lap.

"Are you serious?" Inuyasha scoffed pulling her back against him.

"You sure" Kagome questioned "Like you said, you're still healing" she added teasing slightly in tone.

"Just get some sleep would ya" Inuyasha responded attempting to sound gruff but failing miserably.

"Hmmm" Kagome sighed nodding as she leaned back against the boy's chest contentedly. "Thank you" she replied quietly.

"Feh" Inuyasha answered as usual, casually tightening his hold around her.

After a few minutes of silence from the two Kagome shyly placed her hands on top of Inuyasha's, nonchalantly intertwining the two as her thumbs rubbed back and forth over the tops of Inuyasha's hands.

Kagome drifted asleep first, lulled by the warmth around her. Inuyasha followed suit not long after. And so they slept on as the outside world raged around them. Neither waking as the thunder continued to roar throughout the night.

**Hi guys,**

**As always thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really, really love hearing what you guys think so please, please keep them coming. As I've said before they really keep me motivated. If I feel there are people out there that are really enjoying the story I'm more likely to update quicker because I know someone is waiting for it!**

**HeidiBax ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock! Please keep them coming ;)

**Chapter 13**

Kagome woke the next morning still tucked safely against Inuyasha. She smiled to herself as she carefully climbed out of the half-demon's lap mindful not to wake him. She quietly crept to the window and sighed softly as she surveyed the gray storm clouds that still hovered over Tokyo. _Guess I'm walking to school in the rain_ she thought to herself as she sullenly gathered her uniform and books and quietly made her way across the hall.

After finishing her preparations for the day Kagome slung her black school bag over her shoulder and headed downstairs but not before peeking in her room one last time and stealing a glance at her steal sleeping hanyou.

After a quick breakfast Kagome headed off to school, reminding her mom to keep on eye on Inuyasha as she made her way out the door. School went by quickly as Kagome tried in vain to academically catch up to her classmates. She spent most of her last class staring out the window at the still falling rain. Finally the bell rang and the school day was over. Kagome practically leapt out of her seat as she followed the crowd of students out of the building. Kagome heard a familiar voice calling her as she exited the school and opened her pink umbrella.

"Hello Kagome" she heard again through the constant pitter patter of the rain against her umbrella. Kagome sighed recognizing the voice and turned smiling sweetly.

"Hi Hojo" she replied meeting his gaze.

"It's nice to see you at school Kagome……… that must mean your feeling better"

"Better every day" Kagome replied nodding quickly as a moment of silence passed. "Well….." she added glancing around as a strangely familiar aura tinged on the edge of her senses.

"Hey, I still have tickets to that play I need to use….. " Hojo began, pausing momentarily to watch Kagome as she looked around nervously.

"Kagome?" he questioned bringing a hand up to her shoulder.

Not a moment later Kagome recognized the aura as she caught the sound of a low growl from behind her. _Oh no_ she thought dejectedly as she spun around to face an annoyed looking Inuyasha.

"Hands off, you" Inuyasha growled threateningly.

"Pardon me?" Hojo questioned clearly taken aback. "Kagome, do you know this guy?" Hojo questioned motioning to Inuyasha.

"Feh" Inuyasha scoffed crossing his arms over his chest in typical fashion.

"Hojo, I'm sorry but I really have to go" Kagome replied sweetly as she grabbed the half-demon's arm and abruptly began pulling him with her.

"Hey!" Inuyasha shouted in response.

"Don't…" Kagome began "make me say it" "What are doing at my school?" "You're supposed to be at home resting" "What if…." She added as she was interrupted by the annoyed Inu-hanyou.

"In case you haven't noticed I don't need the rest"

"What?" she questioned confused.

"I'm healed" Inuyasha added gesturing towards himself.

"Really?" Kagome questioned a wicked twinkle in her eyes.

"I'm still sore though!" Inuyasha added quickly before the miko could do or say anything.

"Hmmmmmmm" Kagome replied laughing quietly to herself as the continued on in silence.

"You're getting soaked" Kagome stated looking up at the boy walking beside her.

"Feh", little water never hurt anyone" Inuyasha replied matter-of-factly glancing up at the raindrops hanging precariously from his bangs threatening to continue their journey down to his nose.

Kagome shook her head and laughed. "Here" she said stepping closer to the soggy dog demon linking her arm through his and pulling her pink umbrella over to cover them both.

"There, that's better isn't it" she added proudly.

"Pffft" Inuyasha scoffed out; suddenly shy at their close proximity.

"Thanks again for last night" Kagome mentioned quietly "You know…. you can be sweet when you want to" she added teasingly.

"Feh, you make me sound like a puppy"

"Well….." Kagome replied "if the ears fit" she laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing" the miko replied quickly still laughing.

"So what were doing at my school?" Kagome questioned looking down the soaked sidewalk.

"I needed to get some fresh air that's all" the hanyou answered defensively.

"Oh" Kagome replied a bit too gloomily.

"grrrrrrr…………..and I wanted to walk you back okay? Geez" he added hoping the gruff way he spoke would conceal his nervousness,

The miko's face lit up at once and she smiled nodding in approval. The two continued on their way back to the shrine and soon began the climb up the tall shrine steps.

"So…." Inuyasha began hesitantly "wanna head home tonight, I mean; we aren't getting any closer to finding Naraku wasting time around here." he added hastily.

Kagome paused replaying the boy's question in her mind. "Home?" she repeated out loud softly. Her mind raced. When had this era ceased being her home? She hadn't even noticed it until now. Faced suddenly with the realization that she may one day have to give up this time, and everyone in it, Kagome suddenly felt very overwhelmed.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned. He stopped a step above her and glanced down at his now lonely arm. "Hey?" he added watching the emotions play across the miko's face. "Come on" he offered gently reaching out for her hand.

Kagome met his gaze clearly surprised by his gesture. She nodded smiling sweetly and accepted his offered hand. Finally reaching summit of the lofty steps Kagome glanced over at her home of 15 years.

"Just let me say goodbye okay?" she asked quietly.

Inuyasha nodded squeezing the miko's hand as a gesture of reassurance.

"Hey" he called as she let his hand go and headed towards her house. "We could stay for dinner if you want" he added.

Kagome glanced back and smiled. Inuyasha nodded and begin heading in the same direction.

"Thanks Inuyasha"

Inuyasha blushed furiously as he met his miko's appreciative gaze. "Yeah, yeah" he responded less grumpily then he'd hoped for.

"Hmmmmmmm" Kagome sighed contentedly. "Such a good boy" she teased as she quickly stretched reaching up to pat the dog-demon on his head.

"Hey!" Inuyasha responded "Stop treating like a dog!" he whined.

Kagome smiled and flung the door her house open running inside, silently challenging Inuyasha to chase her.

Inuyasha smirked at the gesture and to be fair waited a few seconds before sprinting in after her.

**Whoo this was a hard chapter to write. Sorry it took so long for an update. I hope it was worth the wait! Let me know! Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)**


End file.
